Dark Night, Dim Light
by vampiregirl1996
Summary: Will Edward fall in love with bella after Charlie introduces them to one another? Read to find Out!


It all happened very quickly. It was like I was following my dreams. The perfect guy any girl would take...actually loved me.

Except, not that I would really care, that perfect, handsome, loving boy was a vampire. A good one in that case.

Okay maybe it would be better to take this all the way when my mother convinced me to move in with my father in Forks,Washington. Instead of talking to him, (like I always did during the summer), I was reading my favorite book, loved by thousands people, the one, the only Twilight, for the fifth time.

It was about a clumsy,17 year old girl named Isabella Swan who moved in with her father Charlie Swan, and saw this godlike mysterious boy named Edward Cullen. He was adopted, with four other siblings named Emmett, and Alice Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Nobody ever really talked to them at her high school.

She kept gazing at him all day. Of course they did encounter each other, like in Biology, except the very first time they did he didn't even say hi or at least even throw a quick smile at her.But there were some crazy unexplained situations between them, like how he stopped an out-of-control van from crushing her with his bare hands. Or how he saved her from an ambush of druken men, and after, romantically but also strangely, discussing how he found her with his vampire abilities.

Eventually he explained how he loved her but was still very dangerous, while showing her vampire speed and kissing her for the first time. Then one night while the vampire family was playing baseball a cult of three "non-vegetarian" vampires cross passed them and the tracker, James, smelled Bella's scent and wanted her.The left on a chase to Phoenix where he tricked her but Edward saved her life...again.

So, where was I? Oh, so I was reading Twilight during the whole day. I was getting used to my bedroom again when Charlie called me down. _There are a lot of things with Twilight and me in common,_ I thought to myself when I was going downstairs to the living room.

_I mean like MY name is Isabella Swan, and my dad's name was Charlie Swan. And my mother also convinced me to move to Forks. Omigosh! Maybe, just maybe, Ed-_ "Bella, there's something I want to give you", said Charlie, distracting my train of thought. "What is it dad?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

I didn't like surprises, and I could see he didn't buy my enthusiasm. " Well actually two things," he said shyly while he saw my smile turn into a glare, and my eyebrows rose. "Where are you going with this Char- I mean dad?" I finally said unenthusiastic. "Well the first thing is, well I kinda got you a car."

Okay keep your cool Bella it's only a car. "Aw, thanks dad!" And I really did mean it. "So what is the **other** thing?" I tried to put as much emphasis as I could on other.

" Okay so you might like some of the boys around here and I was thinking," he kept his face down as he spoke, and I could tell he knew I didn't like where this was going, " that you should meet someone that I have known for a while. He's a very well behaved kid, he has a good reputation, he gets excellent grades, he's your age and well he's perfect for you. So I invited him for dinner tonight, but he had a family reunio-, Bella are you alright?"

I could tell I was turning red. "Dad," I whined" you didn't have to do that, but don't worry , to my complete embarassment, I still love you." I said everything sarcastically and to my surprise he was glaring at me. "_Time to brighten up the mood," I told myself._

"Don't worry dad, I know you were only helping. So, whats's his name?" Even thuogh I could care less of who he picked, I was actually curious.

"His name is Edward Cullen. His father is Dr Carlisle Cullen, he works at the hospital. His mother and his father adopted him and two ther boys and girls, but they're really young, probably only in their early or mid- 20's. they moved here about teo years ago and are a very close knit family. I mean, they go camping almost every other weekend!"

And that's when everything shut down. It took me a couple minutes to realize that I fainted and was completely unconcious.

Could this really be happening?


End file.
